1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can start an application to control an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices that can expand their functions by starting applications have recently become known. Such a mobile device can work, for example, as a remote control capable of controlling a television (hereinafter referred to as “TV”) receiver by starting an application that can control the TV receiver (hereinafter referred to as “TV application”).